Like Nobody Else
by LoveyaMadi
Summary: Elena and Dean have known each other for years. Elena, finally being sick of her boyfriend, they break up and Deans there for her. What happens when Elena gets bitten? When Dean has to protect her from everything and stop the apocalypse, how will he find time to keep up their relationship? More pairings than just Dean&Elena. Please review :) Collab with kitty-goes-nom-nom
1. One More Night

**This is just the prologue so i'm sorry its kinda short. I promise ill add more to it very soon**

Elena cuddled closer to the man in her bed. The strong arms wrapped around her tighter and he kissed her neck. She gasped at the shock it sent through her body. He always got this kinda reaction out of her and it wasn't fair. He knew he had her wrapped around his fingers when he did that and she could only shake at what she knew was coming. He loved that she tried top hide the excitement in her body and continued to kiss her.  
"No dean, we can't! Not right now." She giggled as he nibbled on her ear, loving the feeling of him on her.  
"Well maybe if you didn't taste so good." He winked and licked his lips, causing her to smack him playfully.  
"You pervert... Whoa." Dean had flipped himself on top, marveling at her in just her bra. "Come on dean, I'm so tired."  
"Yeah you were with him all day." He rolled his eyes at her and flipped over in the bed. He didn't like hearing about Stefan, the boyfriend she couldn't break up with. He jumped out of the bed standing there in his boxers. Elena could tell he was upset so she didn't bother to check him out or calm him down. "Why can't you just break up with him? I mean, who are you leading on here? Me? Him? Hell, both of us?"  
"Dean, I just can't do it. I can't break his heart like that!" She sighed and looked at the blanket and then him. "Can you just come back to bed with me." He grunted and sat down next to her.  
"I just don't know Elena. I don't wanna share you, especially with a leech."  
"I promise, I'll do it by the end of the week."  
"Good, you better, or I'll do it for you." He laid back down and she snuggled against her chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling. "You know Elena we could leave and not look back." She sighed and looked at his face.  
"I can't leave Jeremy, I'm all he has left."  
"He's got Alaric, and Bonnie." He looked at her and ran his rough hands over her face. "We could go, you could come with me and Sammy. He wouldn't mind you he like loves you." She smiled and held his hand on her cheek.  
"Dean you know I would love to any day, but I can't. My life is here, in mystic falls." She looked up through her long eyelashes and kissed him. "I understand if you won't stay. I don't expect you or Sam to, it's not your thing." He sat up and looked at her.  
"Elena, I would never, ever leave you. I'd always come back for you, no matter what." He held her face in his hands, holding on and pleading to her. He knew he couldn't make her leave but he didn't want to lose her. "I'll call you every night I'm away and if I can make it back I will come back."  
"Dean all I care about is that you stay safe. I could care less if you ever come back," she stopped. "Well I do care about that too but that isn't the point. All I care about is that you stay alive." She started to sob. "I just can't imagine sam coming to tell me that you were dead." "Don't worry Elena, I'm not gonna die. Not as long as I have you to look forward to when I come home. Plus I can't even imagine you staying with that bloodsucker, or worse yet, my brother." He laughed and laid back down pulling her close again. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be here in the morning." Elena laid her head back on his chest knowing he was hers and she was his, and that would never change.


	2. Sick and Twisted Affair

**I decided to upload this chapter and explain myself a bit. I am a Damon and Elena fan, AND a Dean and Elena fan. Don't hate I could care less who she ends up with in the end. I wanted to upload this story cause there's not that many of them. I'll try to update as often as I can cause I love writing. There may be some errors but that is because my current computer is not good enough to help me actually write. I hope ill get a new one soon so I can write more. Please review**

* * *

She woke up and felt for the body of the one man she loved more than anything else next to her. Feeling just blankets she sat up and looked around. His shirt and jacket were still on the chair next to bed which relaxed Elena a bit knowing that he hadn't left her. _Why do i still feel like he plans on leaving me, _She thought. "Dean are you in here?" She giggled. "Don't try to scare me Dean. It's not nice." She heard the crash and looked towards the stairs.  
"Who the hell are you?" She gasped recognizing Stefan's voice. She ran down the stairs tripping on the last step and braced herself against the wall. Both men looked at her in just her bra and she realized what it looked like to Stefan and felt worse when she realized it was just that. There was another man. One she loved more than him and now he knew. The pain on his face showed for a split second before she realized he was about to turn off his humanity. That would only end badly for him. Dean knew what he was doing, he had killed vamps before and thought nothing of it. She had to admit, somewhere deep inside, she cared if Stefan died or not.  
"Why are you in my girlfriends house?" Stefan looked between Dean and Elena, trying to believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend, and this man, both half naked and standing there in front of him.  
"Your girlfriend? I thought she was my girlfriend. Whoops. I guess she forgot to tell me." Elena laughed and then clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing that was a horrible thing to say, but the way Dean had said it and the expressions he used made her want to cry from laughing. The hurt on Stefan's face showed he didn't think it was funny at all.  
"What's so funny Elena?" Stefan said getting in her face. His eyes began to change and the lines formed on his face. He grinned and his fangs showed what he want to do to her right now. Dean knew he had to interfere. Grabbing Stefan's arm he twisted it and yanked him away from the now terrified Elena. He stumbled back and Dean wedged himself between the vampire and Elena. Realizing he had no weapons, he prayed under his breath, calling out to his friends. He handed Elena his phone after he hit enter so it called Sam. She looked at it and smiled, no one was going to hurt them now, not with the whole team coming. The brothers together could take on anything or anyone that got in their way. Especially not with what they had up there sleeve. "And who the hell do you think you are?"  
"The guy that's about to kick your ass." Dean said smugly. Elena cowered behind Dean knowing the look on Stefan's face meant he was going into ripper mode.  
"Yeah buddy, and how exactly do you expect to do that?" The sound of the door busting open giving him his answer. Sam and Cass stood there eyeing the vampire intently. "I'm not worried about three guys. I can take all of you." Elena laughed and looked at Stefan. She couldn't believe how arrogant he had gotten. It was funny to her how he didn't understand which guy had the upper hand.  
"Not these guy Stefan. They aren't normal guys." She pointed out mockingly. "Notice that dean could actually pull you away from me." Stefan hadn't though about that, this guy, he's just human right? No he couldn't be. Stefan looked at all of them and suddenly he was gone, slamming the back door shut. He would run home, talk to some friends, and deal with this problem. He wasn't gonna lose Elena, not to them. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

Dean looked at everyone and laughed. "We'll now that that cats outta the bag."  
Elena looked at Sam and smiled, "Good to see you too Sammy, I mean what am I not important to you anymore." Sam walked over to her."No Elena I hate you, you mean nothing to me." He laughed and pulled her into a hug swinging her around the room.  
"Who was that guy?"  
"Elena's boyfriend, wait I'm sorry ex boyfriend." Dean looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry Elena, I woke up and walked downstairs and he was just there. He started yelling and asked who I was. I didn't know what to say so I said I'm Dean, and you are?" She gasped, remembering how Stefan had read her diary. "And he just got pissed, yelling about how he was gonna kill me." Sam laughed at the story.  
"Well isn't this just a sick and twisted affair." He replied. Elena laughed but it didn't extend to her eyes. She hoped no one saw but Dean did, and he could understand. Elena was one of the good guys; never wanted to harm a soul. He only hoped to protect that innocence in her. She meant more to him than he thought possible, and he knew she meant a lot to Sam too. He was going to do everything within his power to protect this girl, even if it killed him.


	3. Space Bound

"Why the hell are there Jefferson Starships in Mystic Falls? Anybody, can any-fucking-body answer me this?" Elena looked at Sam. She was on the floor, resting her head on Dean's legs. She could feel his muscles tense as he yelled to no one in particular. A violent string of curse words escaped his mouth and she winced at his tone of voice, glad it wasn't directed at her. Sam sat in the chair across from the couch and looked at nothing in particular. She turned her head to face Dean.

"What the hell is a Jefferson Starship?" She asked puzzled. Dean looked like he wanted to have a heart attack at her answer.

"Not only is it a hybrid, Elena, but it's one I discovered. I am offended that you do not know what they are." He said pointedly and went back to conversing with Sam. Elena, sighing, got up and walked into the hallway. She began to pace back and forth, thinking. The Winchester boys, as beautiful as they were, and as much as she loved Dean, were going to be the death of her. She could feel it in her gut. What if she became a Vampire? Would Dean try to kill her? Would he leave her? The thought of him leaving scared her to death. She continued to pace put stopped when Jeremy walked in the door.

"Hey big sis, what's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost, which would make no sense cause that's what I do." He smiled as hugged her and placed something in her hand. She opened her hand up and in it were both of the rings. _Where did he get these,_ she thought.

"What?" She looked up at him her eyes searching his.

"Alaric doesn't need his now and neither do I." He stated. "Give them to Sam and Dean. They could probably use them." Elena couldn't help but wrap her younger brother in a bear hug.

"Jeremy, you're a genius. I love you!" She ran back into the living room where Dean sat on the couch. She threw one of the rings at him and he caught it.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as she threw the other one at Sam. "Are you proposing to me Elena? I am not ready for that kind of commitment. Plus you gave my brother one too? That's messed up Elena!" She laughed and smacked him. "No but seriously what are they for?" He stared at her as she tried to explain.

"They are to keep you alive."

"And how do they do that?" Sam questioned. She turned to look at him.

"They are magic and have been in my family for centuries. Bonnie's great, great, great grandmother spelled them so that the person who wears them can never die. They were my dad's, and my other dad's." The boys remembered when she told the story of how she learned John was her real dad. "Then Isobel, my mom, gave the one John gave her to Alaric. My dad's got passed onto Jeremy."

"Then why don't you and he take them. They should be yours after all, shouldn't they?" She smiled at Dean.

"They won't work on us." Her tone turned flat. "We are supernatural, not human." Dean jumped up and stared at her.

"What do you mean you aren't human?!" She sighed and looked at him.

"Dean the doppelganger isn't human remember?" He relaxed when he remembered her story. The one that involved the girl that would look like her twin and was completely evil. He sat back down and pulled her on top of him.

"Well what if we are supernatural? I mean Sammy's not normal; he has powers and is part Demon in a way. Plus we're the vessels. We can't be completely human." He sounded exasperated.

"Well your close enough and hell, if it turns out you aren't, at least we can say we tried right? I just can't afford to lose you two." She looked at the floor and Dean hugged her close.

"Don't worry babe. Me and Sam? We aren't going anywhere. Sam, promise the pretty lady." Sam looked at Elena and laughed.

"Elena I love you girl, I couldn't leave you. If I wasn't around who'd stop you and Dean from having all this crazy sex?" Dean threw a pillow at him.

"Dude! You're cock blocking me? Your own brother? That's low man. Your worse than that leech ex of hers." A knock on the door made them realize they weren't alone anymore and this conversation would continue later. Elena got up to get it but Dean stopped her. He grabbed his gun and ushered her towards the door. She opened the door to this tiny child.

"Hi I'm Nikki, mommy said to come visit the neighbors and say hi." She smiled and Dean saw fangs hiding in her gums.

"Elena back up, she's a Jefferson Starship." The girl jumped towards Elena and bit into her hand. Dean didn't even bother to take aim and shot the little bitch in her head. He grabbed Elena and called to Cas. "Cas! I need you; one of them sunk its teeth into Elena." Elena lay, convulsing in his arms. He heard the rush of wings and looked at Cas. "Do something!"

"Dean I can't." He glared at the angel

"And why the hell can't you?!"

"Her blood rejecting it anyway. If I do something I could only make it worse." Dean sobbed afraid he might lose her.

"Elena, baby, listen to me, you can't leave me. I need you. Sammy needs you. I can't think of life without seeing your smile anymore, I love you Elena." Sam came running out yelling and calling Jeremy downstairs. Jeremy held his sister while Dean called Bonnie. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Elena what's wrong?"

"Bonnie, it's Dean. Elena got bitten, her blood is rejecting it. I need you here." He heard another girls voice and a car door slam shut.

"Dean, me and Caroline will be there in like 5 minutes. Try to keep her awake till then." She heard him sobbing through the phone telling Elena not to leave him. "Dean focus, tell Sammy to set up candles, I am going to need to do a spell and I don't have any time to waste." She held the phone away from her ear and yelled something to Caroline that sounded like faster. He stared down at Elena, the phone slowly slipping from his grasp till it hit the floor. He kissed her and looked at Sam. Elena stopped convulsing for a moment and he relaxed. Then, she screamed. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was a shadow standing in the corner smirking and Dean's face hovering over hers.

* * *

**I plan on uploading about two chapters a week from now on. Hopefully you enjoy whats about to come. Yes there is some Dean and Elena alone time soon. Maybe ill post it quicker if i get reviews. :)**


	4. Congratulation's, I Hate You

_Elena ran after the girl in her dream. "Get back her, Nikki!" She ran faster, feeling her muscles pump with more adrenaline. The younger girl was so fast though. "Nikki, I just wanna talk." She felt the infection coursing through her veins. "God damn it kid, when I catch up to you I'll be three times as pissed as I am now._

_"Wow Elena, I never knew you could run so fast." She screamed, Stefan was right in front of her, laughing. "I mean, you look like you're dying. Why didn't you come see me?" His face turned demonic. "Oh yeah, you were to busy with Dean." The glint in his eyes suggested he had not gotten over it and now it was time for revenge._

_"DEAN!" Stefan's laughed sent a paralyzing shiver down her spine._

_"You're a monster now, Elena. He's only going to kill you. Come back to me and I'll protect you, sweetheart." He was mocking her, she could feel it inside her that it was only the beginning._

* * *

The yelling and the chanting were the first things she noticed. "Bonnie, she's moving! Did it work?" She recognized the gruff voice. She tried to think about who it could be but couldn't place her finger on it. She tried to open her eyes but didn't have the strength. The pain in her arm was over wheeling and made it hard to realize the person holding on to her hand. "Bonnie tell me you can do something please." The man pleaded to the girl.

"Dean, I'm trying! The spell isn't even completed, she's waking up on her own." Dean glared at the witch not understanding what was going on. This tiny girl, not understanding all the powers she possessed, could not do something to make it go faster. Laying down on the couch, he continued to hold the comatose girls hand.

Soon she began to mumble strange things about her life, including how sexy Dean was. Bonnie blushed enough for the both of them. "Well obviously she is waking up." Bonnie quietly said under her breathe. Suddenly, as if she had been to wake up at a certain time, Elena sprung awake.

"What, what's going on Bonnie?" Scared, she looked at the witch, whose face gave away everything. She was, yet to her nothing felt different. "Dean?"

"Yes, my sexy little friend?"

"Are you going to kill me?" He hesitated. That was all she needed to know. Breaking into sobs, she got up and ran, past her friends and family, out the door, and down the street. Before Dean could get up to follow the petite brunette, Sam was out the door.

"Lena, stop, slow the hell down. Since when are you so fucking fast." Jumping and wrapping his arms around the frightened teens waist, he held fast. Between the punching, kicking, and the fighting, Sam barely held on to her.

"Let me go, Sam. Please stop, I don't want to die!" She bit at him and he jumped back, worried of getting infected. "I won't bite or kill anyone, I swear; just let me go!"

"Lena, you just tried to bite me!" He looked down at his arm, where the bite would have been. "You're showing no signs of infection, other than that." He chose not to say the name. He never really understood why Dean had called them that. _Of all things, _he thought. "I'm just worried you might be able to infect others."

"You're saying the virus is in me but I can't infect others?" He seemed as startled as she was about it.

"Yup that's what it seems, Lena."

Dean continued to stare at the dead girl on the floor in front of him. He aware just a few hours ago, when she tried to bite Elena, it was a monster.  
"Bonnie please tell me you can explain what is going on?" The young witch backed away from the girl, shaking her head.

"No I really can't. Are you sure she really was a..." He cut her off "Jefferson Starship?! Yes Bonnie I'm sure. I would never have killed her if she hadn't bitten Elena." Bonnie turned her head to the door, signifying someone else had walked in.

"She was human?" A pale Elena stood in the doorway.

Dean was still trying to comfort her hours later. "Elena when she bit you, she wasn't human." They sat in her room, her rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Dean, it's my fault! I shouldn't have answered the door" She paced around the room, wondering what was going to happen now that she was alone with him. "Dean, you're not gonna kill me right?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Staring at her, he couldn't help but feel protective.

"Elena, if I had my way, you would never die." He held her stare for a few moments before looking away. "Did you know her?"

"No, like she said, she was new and such." She walked over to her window bay and sat down. "I don't know of any vacant houses though." Dean smirked.

"That's how I knew." Elena looked at him, puzzled as to why that statement gave it away. As if reading her thoughts, he answered. "I was looking at house's. I figured I can't stay in hotels for forever. Plus, it be nice to have a place to come home to." It made the teen laugh; Dean, cooking and cleaning. _Yeah, funny, s_he thought. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't imagine you cooking AND cleaning."

"I did when me and Sammy were younger. Yet, that was when dad was out hunting and I didn't have an Elena, or a job." She laughed, for a second distracted from the stark reality in front of her. Someone had still sent this monster after her, and after it bit her and Dean shot it, a human lay in its place. "Elena, do you think maybe your blood is the cure?" Being brought back to reality she sighed.

"I don't know, maybe?" Elena held the diary she had gotten after the old one had filled with her torment "If I am, why then? Does someone else know and wanted to test the theory. Stefan's..." Dean cringed. "fed off me before and nothing happened to him. Granted it was a blood bag we had set aside for that purpose."

"Do you think this is his fault?" Somewhere deep inside of his mind, Dean liked the idea of that suggestion. It meant Elena would never go back to him. "I mean think about it, it make's complete sense. The creature's part vampire, right? So that's easy for him. Add some wraith in there and you got Jefferson Starships." He walked to the door and leaned against it. "Send the girl over her, you let her come in. Face it Elena, you got a soft spot for kids. Then wham, the child bites you. You're infected and you think I'm actually going to kill you. Stupid thought, cause i never would dream of killing you. You'd run, like you did. Instead of getting stopped by Sammy though, you'd run right back to him." Dean seemed proud of himself. Elena pondered the thought to her self.

"Wow Dean, surprisingly, that makes perfect sense. When did you get so smart?" He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't answer that, ha. I mean, gosh, I hope Stefan wouldn't do that no matter how mad he was." She stopped for a moment, standing up. "Congratulation's Stefan!" She thought out loud. "I hate you." She walked over to Dean, smirking. "I think you deserve a reward." Dean's face lit up like Christmas tree.

"Oh yeah and what would tha..." He got cut off by her kiss.

* * *

**I have decided that, from now on, if you can guess the artist of the title from the most recent chapter before I have the chance to upload the next one I will write you in. Oh and the next chapter is the Dealena sex scene. I'm gonna have my friend help make corrections and stuff cause I don't have a computer with Word right now but still. Hope you enjoy. Reviews make me write faster.**


	5. Our Time Now

**Alrighty . This chapter was written with my partner, Kitty-goes-nomnom. She is also my sister so I figured we would work on their story together from now on. This is the Dealena scene ;) it was interesting to write and more time was put into it then most others. If I get reviews I'll upload the next chapter as well cause its already written.**

* * *

Dean's masculine hand rests against Elena's soft cheek, as he kisses those tempting lips. His muscular body slams Elena against the wall. Both bodies shaking in anticipation, as Dean begins undoing the button on her jeans. He loves those jeans, but he loves watching them slide off even more. With her pants off he picked her up from her upper thighs, with her back against the wall. She winced when his hand squeezed the bite mark but kept going anyway.

"Can you believe it?" Elena questioned

He kissed down her neck as her body trembled in arousal.

"Mmm what?" He whispered as Elena's neck was greeted by his warm breath.

She looked at him with those eyes that say I want you. He puts his knee against the wall and she sits on his thigh, him being so enticed he rips her plain white tee down the middle. The focus then turns to Dean's clothes, he pulled off his own shirt. Elena gasped, like she always did. She could never get over the look of Dean's toned physique. From his biceps to his lower abs, the dude was toned. Elena realized, all of this was hers, she didn't have to share, she didn't think it was possible.

"It's our time now" She whispers softly, her voice shaking with a low vibrato.

"Now and forever" he said promisingly

She begins taking off the only article of clothing left in the way, Dean's pants. Her thought process was stopped by him reaching his hand between her legs, rubbing her softly.

"A little wet?" He smirked.

"Only for you." She replied as she dropped his pants down.

On that note she was thrown to the bed, he was still rubbing her through her thong. He was kissing her neck, with small bites between each kiss. She shivered in excitement to his touch and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him against her as she ached for more. Dean seemed to sense her sudden arousal and rubbed his cock on her against her panties. He kisses down her neck, to her perky breasts. He pinches her nipple between his teeth pulling back roughly, teasing her. He begins to suck on her boobs, sucking on them hard, leaving hickies with each one. He slides his tongue over her nipple flicking his tongue back an fourth as he feels it hardening. He moves her thong to the side and slides his middle and pointer finger deep in her. Twisting his fingers around in a clockwise motion, he rubs her clit with his thumb and her legs jump.

"Mmmm, Deeeeeaaa-nnn" she moans softly.

This excites him, influencing Dean to finger her faster. He kisses down Elena's stomach to a silver belly-ring, which he pulls on with his teeth. He removes his fingers and kisses down to her black lacey thong, as he slides it off of her with his teeth. He smiles as he looks at her shaven pussy.

"Ooooo, a landing strip, well isn't that is sexy?" Dean said slightly impressed.

Elena smiles, as she glances down toward him. He smells his fingers, and the scent of her arousal lingers which only makes him want her more. He licks her clit and her body shakes. He teases her with his tongue just barely slipping into the opening of her pussy.

"Ohhh, don't tease me Dean" Elena whimpers, at his mercy.

Dean roughly grabs her thighs and pulls his face into her, as his tongue goes deep into her. Elena gasps in pleasure, and her breathing becomes heavy as he swirls it around. He rubs his face back and forth, Dean's nose harshly rubbing on her clit. Elena arches her back slightly and her juices cover his tongue. Dean stands up and slides his boxers off, revealing his hard cock, and Elena's eyes widen at the sight.

"Come here baby" Dean says in anticipation as Elena struts toward him with wobbly legs.

Their bodies' meet, skin against skin, heartbeat racing a heartbeat. Elena gazes into his eyes and he can't help but look into hers. Dean had always loved her eyes, he didn't know why; maybe it was just the way they sparkled when she was looking at him. Elena's soft lips met his, and his tongue was now greeted with the taste of her lip-gloss. Elena pulls back and bites his neck playfully and beings intimately kissing it.

"Mmm, cherry, my favorite." Dean exclaims with low tone, he only uses when he is turned on.

Elena kisses down over his muscular shoulders. She works her way down to his lower abs, where she licks around them individually. She licks her palm and wraps it around his dick, sliding her hand up and down, slowly. She rubs the head between her thumb and pointer finger. On her knees, she kisses the head and swirls her tongue around it. She then softly licks his balls, and this excites him. Elena places his throbbing cock into her mouth first softly sucking, just to tease, like he had done to her, before. As she sucks him, her tongue teases the tip. She continues to do this until he cannot take it anymore; Dean's hand grabs a fist full of Elena's hair and shoves his dick deep into her throat, where she starts gagging. Pulling her head back and forth he is ready explode. He pulls out of Elena's mouth and squeezes the head trying to hold back his cum. Elena places her petite hands on the muscular chest of her lover, and softly pushes him towards the bed. He lays back and she climbs on top of him marveled at the sight of is roughed body. She puts his cock into her pussy, just barely, to show off her skills. She twirls her hips around so the walls of her vagina rub against that vein that throbs in his dick. Elena shoves herself down onto his dick and twirls her hips around. She comes back up, Shaking her hips left to right. She was into it, and so was he.

"Mmmm, yes, Elena, you are soo tight" Dean says with heavy breath

He watches her boobs bounce, as she gets rougher with those motions. Dean can't help in he want to be deeper in her. His hands grab her hips and he thrusts when she slams down. This creating a rhythmic arrangement of pure ecstasy, he exhaled when she inhaled.

" Oh god, yes, Dean, Oh, God, Oooooo" Elena moans as her breathing became more rapid.

Dean stopped her, and laid her down on the bed, he laid over top of her. He put himself in, thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster. He was in sexual heaven, and she well, her existence was so pleased she could hardly bare it. Her body was shaking, his muscles jumping. Elena's nails dig deep into Dean's shoulders; he was more than excited by this. Her screams of pleasure carried through the night.

"Oh, fuck, Dean, Deeeeee-an, ohhh, God, yes, Mmmm, Fuuuu-ck" Elena screams out as the climax is soon approaching.

Dean slams into her, his balls slapping against her, and this she loved. Her back arches dramatically, she couldn't take it, the pleasure was too much.

"Cum for me baby, Mmmm, cum for me" Elena says between each deep inhale.

Dean is ready, she screams, he thrusts. And oh-oh-oh wait for it.

"YESSSS, Oh Dean" Elena says relived.

They both steady their breathing, Dean begins to calm down and he kisses her lips. Both bodies lay sweaty on Elena's bed.

"I love you Elena" Dean whispers in an infatuated manner.

As they both slowly drift into a relaxing slumber. Elena whispers "I love you too"


	6. Good Girls Bad Guys

Elena was lying on the bed while she heard Dean downstairs arguing with Sam.

"What do you mean dad left Madi all alone?" Sam glared at Dean and replied.

"He had a hunt and is asking if I can come help while you take care of Madi. It's exactly as I said the first time." Dean growled in anger and stalked into the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to tell Elena, that I have a younger sister about her age and she is super bored and I have to take care of her cause she's a trouble maker?" The clearing of someone's throat gave him a hint.

"Well thanks you dick, when you put it that way I'll just go back to staying with a friend." The young teenage girl stood there, with a sneer on her face. She wore her reddish blonde hair in her trademark side ponytail, bangs falling across her face, with natural makeup. She looked cute, like always. The faded leather jacket and boots matching her acid washed jeans perfectly, which showed off her ass, and she knew it. "I love knowing my older brothers have little to no faith in me." She stomped out of the room, her heels now clicking on the floor unlike before.

"She was about loud as shit leaving, but when she came in nobody heard her, what the fuck?" Sam questioned

"Damn she can be a bitch." The clicking stopped, signaling she had heard him. Sam glared at his brother before following after the girl. "What?" Dean said puzzled.

"So Madi how did you get here?" The younger Winchester asked his even younger sister. "It's not like you have a car or anything."

"And it's not like I don't know how to hot wire one, or I don't know, hitchhike."

"You better not be hitchhiking Madeline Nicole Winchester."

With her hands on her hips Madi protested, "I'm not a baby Dean." The oldest Winchester walked over and stared at the youngest.

"In my eyes you still are Madi." Madi turned to glare at Sam. No one realized Elena had moved off the bed and was now sitting on the stairs

"But to answer your question I hot-wired a car." Madi smirked and began to investigate the house. "Nice house though, who owns it?" Elena stood up and walked the rest of the way.

"Uhm that would be me." She raised her hand slightly in the air waiving at the teen she went to stand near. The redhead began to inspect the brunette as a buyer would inspect a piece of meat, walking a complete circle around her before coming to a stop in front of the teens face.

"Well aren't you a cute little doll." Turning to Dean, "She smells like sex though. I guess that has something to do with you older brother?" Elena blushed as the previous nights escapades flooded into her head, swarming her with thoughts of Dean's body on hers.

"Madi, I don't regret calling you a bitch anymore."

"Well I like her, she's cute, and seems nice. Dad would be proud and pissed." Dean glared at his sister, wanting nothing more than to strangle her at that moment. It didn't take long for Madi to catch on to the vibe. "Alright older brother, no more talk of sex. I'm going to stay at a hotel." She turned on her heel and began to walk out the door and down the pathway when she ran into Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey bitch, watch where... Well hi there. I'm Tyler, and you are sexy." Madi smiled and began to flirt back with him, placing a hand on his arm and rubbing it slightly turning so that she gave him a good view of her luscious curves she was near famous for.

"We'll you aren't too bad yourself, nice muscles. Oh and I'm Madi." She smiled that genuine Winchester smile and looked at him through long eyelashes. The most memorable part of meeting a Winchester was that smile. All of them could convince a murderer to leave them alone when they flashed it, and Madi had perfected that to a tee. She always knew exactly when to throw the switch and she had to admit, this guy was hot.

"Madi!" She cursed when she saw Elena walking out onto the porch and follow after her. This bitch, she thought. She turned and smiled at Elena, walking back towards her, putting on a show with her ass. She could practically feel Tyler's eyes staring and undressing her and couldn't help but smile to herself. "If you want you can stay here, you can take the spare room, or maybe Jeremy's. He probably wouldn't mind." Elena noticed Tyler standing there staring hungrily at Madi, and for a moment she feared for the girls life. It seemed as if Madi was a good girl, why would she like such a bad guy? Madi's face softened a bit.

"Thanks Elena, I might take you up on it. I'm not sure yet. I have to go get some stuff anyway but I'll be back later okay?" She laughed. "Let the assholes know." She saw Elena smile and wondered what was troubling the young girl.

"You know you can stay with me, in my bed." Tyler smiled at her, trying to convince her.

"That sounds like a good idea." She replied and walked back down to him. She couldn't help but laugh. The moment she had gotten to town someone had already wanted to sleep with her. She thought of how weird it was that the boy smelled like a dog but dismissed it from her mind. That was for another time and place to bring up the each other's personal life. She then felt Tyler's arm wrap around her and she smiled at the thought. Then she heard it, her brother's voice when he was pissed.

"Madi! If you don't get your ass back inside this house..." She cut him off.

"You'll do what Dean? Call dad? Ground me? Carry me back in there and tie me down?" She sighed and looked at the ground. "Your threats mean nothing to me anymore big brother." She went back to leaving and couldn't help but look back at her brother, whose face mimicked that of complete shock. "Sorry Dean." She genuinely mouthed toward her concerned brother. She continued to walk with Tyler to wherever he decided to take her.

"My cars parked right over here." She smiled at the thought of not having to walk. If her brothers really knew how she had got here, they would kill her. She hadn't told them for a reason, and she hoped they wouldn't figure out. Climbing into the door Tyler had held open for her she relaxed. Maybe this guy would be cool. "Where do you wanna go?"

"To be honest, I'm super hungry. Any good place for food around here?" She smiled, looking towards his face.

"The Mystic Grill, that's the best I've had in a long time." He held her hand and started heading towards the only place that anybody liked to hang out at in Mystic Falls. Maybe this relationship might be worth it, she thought. Then she realized she had no cash.

"I'm sorry I have no cash on me right now." She looked down at the floor

"Don't worry, Hun. You can pay me back later." He winked and she blushed. Yeah it's worth it, she had decided.


	7. Every Lie

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to end it there cause the next chapter is really good and adds more twist. I want to continue this story as long as I can and I think after the next chapter that will be easier cause the Originals and the hybrids make an appearance. Also, Tyler is not the first hybrid he turned in this story so no, he's not a hybrid.**

* * *

"Sammy this is Madi we are talking about, it's not like she's some random girl on the side of the street!" Dean practically screamed into his phone scaring Elena who was sitting on the couch across from the pissed off Dean, who was pacing back and forth in front of the flat screen. She could hear Sam retort something on the other side of the phone and from the looks of Deans face, it wasn't nice. "She was with a boy." Suddenly a very angry John Winchester could be heard too. Dean looked at the ground and growled before looking back up at the ceiling. "Okay dad finish the hunt and then come home, till then I don't know what to do with her." Elena decided now was a good time to get off the couch, waiting till she had Dean's attention to glare at him. In return, she got some very puzzled looks from one Dean Winchester. Really Dean, call your dad and get her in trouble, what are you ten, she thought. She quickly forgot about yelling at Dean and trudged over to the staircase climbing up them. She walked up to the guest bedroom door and could hear someone quiet the other. She knocked twice softly.

"Madi? It's Elena." She opened the door timidly at first; afraid that the other teen would begin to yell but relaxed when she just turned to look at her.

"Elena, if you're here to yell please just go."

"No, I am not Dean. I don't want to yell at you for everything under the sun." That got Madi to laugh a little but quickly she stopped, realizing it was true. Tyler's gold orbs showed something of discontent and resentment towards Dean's name being mentioned.

"Well thanks." She looked at the floor. "Dean tends to repeat himself when he yells a lot." Elena smiled and sat down next to Madi at the foot of the bed. Tyler remained unreadable as he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, preferring to stay out of the girl talk.

"Madi I'm curious. Dean talks about Sam all the time, but not once have I heard him mention your name. Why is that?" Madi's face immediately fell but regained composure soon after.

"He still blames me for mom's death sometimes, that's why."

"How did your mom die?" Elena stared curiously at Madi as she sat closer wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry; it can't really be your fault."

"It isn't, its Sam's! He just won't admit that the demon wanted him." She realized Elena had been confused so she began to tell the tale of how the Winchester kids had lost their mom. "One night when I was still a young child, about one year old, I had a nightmare. I was still in my crib but Sam had heard me crying and came to check on me. He got into my crib and laid down next to me, even though he was only three. I soon fell asleep but woke up a little later with blood dripping on my face. There was this guy, standing over my crib. I didn't know then but he was dripping blood into Sam's mouth to make him part demon and then was beginning to get me. I could hear him in my mind saying that even though Sam was the one he really wanted, I would be useful too. Then mom ran in and well from there to now Dean has blamed me. I guess its cause Sam didn't wake up that night like I did." She looked at the floor trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, but soon she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she began to shed tears. Elena quickly turned to face the teen and full on hugged her, trying to make the pain of what she had just relieved in her mind go away.

"Wow, and Sam doesn't know?"

"Yeah, I told him. He just doesn't believe me, says mom couldn't have died like that and that he would've woken up. He said it was like every lie I had told before." Madi hugged herself, hoping it would ease the pit in her stomach.

"Wow."

Dean finally hung up the phone downstairs and looked towards the slightly open door of the guest bedroom. He had seen Elena go in there and was curious as to why. Walking up the steps he lingered outside the door.

"Well if Dean decides to bother you let me know okay?" Elena smiled at the other troubled teenager and imagined how well Jeremy and she would get along. Maybe she would have to introduce them.

"Thanks Elena, it means a lot to know someone other than Tyler cares." Tyler looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at Madi. She smiled back and winked at him. Dean sighed and walked into Elena's bedroom, lying down on the bed. That's where he stayed until the Impala pulled up.


	8. Raised by Wolves

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO START A ROLEPLAY OF SPN/TVD, LET ME KNOW. I WOULD LIKE TO START A NEW ONE.**

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of the Impalas doors slamming shut. They had gotten there within 5 hours, which was good timing for Sam driving. Walking out of Elena's bedroom he peeked into the guest bedroom where all three lay sleeping in a tired heap, Madi's head on Elena's lap and Tyler curled up at Madi's feet. Walking down the stairs, he trudged to the door and spent a good amount of time trying to unlock it before finally letting his dad and Sam in. "Took you guys long enough."

"I'm sorry I'm not an idiot behind the wheel like you are Dean." Sam retorted and walked in to lie on the couch. They were bruised pretty badly for the hunt they were on.

"I thought it was just weres?" John seemed to cringe at the mention of the weres, which led to him in more pain from the wound on his arm.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Madi was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs staring at her small but loving family. She walked over to him and looked him over.

"Madi, you were just passed out. Did you smell the blood or something?" Dean looked at his younger sister confused. Her eyes were normally blue weren't they? Why were they silver? "I mean you were like all cuddled up with Elena and stuff.

"Yeah Dean, cause I'm a freak monster that can smell blood." She laughed half assed like before turning her attention to her dad. "Where is it?"

"I'm fine Madi." The glare he was receiving from the tiny teen was telling him that she didn't buy it. "Okay on my arm; but be careful, I think there are still teeth in it." Madi quickly set about pulling tufts of hair and claws out of the multiple wounds on his arm.

"Dad, how many were you fighting?" She glared at her father and brother that lay unmoving on the couch. "I mean from the looks of it, you fought at least five, and guessing from Sam's wounds, he had twice as many." She looked at the claws that had been pulled out of his arm and were now lying on the table. "Why didn't you call me or Dean? And don't use that 'I didn't want you to get hurt' bullshit. I ain't believing it."

"Madi, you just said ain't."

"Shut up Dean, you know I'm right. What was so important that you couldn't come get us?" She pulled out the last tooth and looked at the top where it would have been attached to the gum had it not been lodged in her dads skin. "Shit!" She whimpered like a hurt dog.

"Madi what's wrong?" Dean quickly went to the now pale teens side, afraid she was about to pass out. She quickly regained her composure and set about her work again, starting to rush.

"I'm fine, you finish." And with that she was up the stairs. She quickly woke the slumbering boy, waking Elena in the process. "Tyler the family, they're here. They attacked my dad and brother, we have to go." Tyler grabbed his bag and jacket and threw them on the bed. Madi booked it for the closet and threw a bag on the bed, rushing at abnormal speeds.

"Madi, what's going on?" A puzzled Elena still sat on the bed, trying hard to keep up with Madi and Tyler's movements. "Madi stop for a second and answer me!"

"Listen Elena, I don't have time to explain, so listen. Don't complain, just do. Me and Tyler, we have to run. The guy that was after you, he wants us now. He needs us to create more of them." Realization hit Elena like a freight train.

"You mean Klaus? Why would he…" Then it all sunk in. "Madi you're a…"

"Madeline Nicole Winchester!" The posse of Winchesters walked into the room. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Their dad stood in front of the two brothers and Madi stood head to head with their dad. "I mean the boys still here? How stupid is he?" Tyler felt rage pile up in his stomach.

"Excuse me dad. I'm sorry I've done so much for this family and you guys still treat me like I'm three. I'm sorry Sam won't believe me when I tell him what happened that night. A baby can't forget that bastard's voice in its head even if I was one. I'm sorry I'm still even bothering. I hate you all."

"Madeline, take that back right now. We are family and we love you. And what about this Sam thing?" Sam grabbed his dads shoulder.

"Dad, its nothing." The Winchester looked at his younger sister in disgust, making her crack that much more. This had been a long time coming.

"No dad, it is not 'nothing'. Your precious son is the real reason mom died! The demon wanted him, and took me as a bonus. He bled over Sam's mouth and then moved on to me, the whole time cooing in my ear about how beautiful I was going to be and how he had high hopes for Sam and I. I didn't want it. Of course Sam slept through the whole thing till I started crying and mom ran in." Sam looked ready to strangle Madi. It made her cry even harder. Sam reached for her and soon, the once quiet Tyler was a snarling ball of fur lunging at them.

"Dad! Look out!" Dean began to jump in front of their dad and his brother but soon another streak of silver flew by. Within seconds two snarling wolves were fighting each other, snapping and growling. Dean grabbed for his gun and aimed but John grabbed the gun. "One of them is your sister Dean!" He turned to look at the place his tear streaked sister had just been and found it empty.

"Wow, talk about being Raised by Wolves." Dean laughed a little too loudly for normal

"Madi?" Both wolves stopped snarling long enough to see Sammy with his arms out, both hands lacking any kind of weapon. "Listen, I want to talk about it. Just shift back." That was when the silver wolf lunged for the black one. That was when Dean shot the silver wolf. And that was when the silver wolf turned into a dying teen girl.

"Madi, oh my god no." Tyler shifted and ran to her side crying. "Please don't die! Shift back, you'll heal faster."

"She can't." Dean said, his face in utter shock. "The bullets, they are designed to kill weres. I didn't mean to shoot her, that's my baby sister." John knelt in front of his daughter.

"Madi, I believe you sweetheart. Sammy, she's not lying, one of my acquaintances, he was telling me about yellow eyes and why he does all this, it made total sense he would want you and Madi. He was very interested in your mom." He held his daughters hand. "Madi, I love you. Dean and Sam love you." The girl whimpered and held a hand to her side.

"Daddy, am I going to die?" She looked at her dad with big, blue eyes and he thought of how when she was younger all she had to do was blink them and flash a smile to get anything she wanted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Everyone had forgotten Elena was there till that moment. She held a knife to her wrist and pressed light enough to open a cut, putting it in front of Madi. "Don't worry it will heal you, even though it might get rid of the wolf in you."

"No, you can't do that. I'll die!" She cried backing away from the blood though every inch of her skin crawled for it. "My wolf self is part of me." Elena pushed her wrist into the girl's mouth, who struggled at first but soon gave into the soothing feeling of her blood. "Shush, it probably won't, but Dean would die if you didn't make it, and frankly I would too." Madi held her wrist to her mouth, drinking a little every few minutes, as to not hurt Elena. After a few minutes Madi let go and strikingly the wound had healed itself. "How'd?"

"Apparently my body thinks you're part of the pack. When pack mates feed from each other when we finish our saliva heals the other member." Madi felt for her wolf self and felt it, stronger than ever. Everyone gasped when her eyes turned silver, except Tyler, who's had turned gold in return. "Oh my god Tyler! The family! They are going to be here any minute!" She tried to get up but still felt too weak, realizing the bullet was still in her.

"Madi, what do you mean by the family?" Before Madi could answer her brother her dad spoke.

"So they've come to collect what they own. Damn it I always knew in the pit of my stomach this day would come." He looked at his startled daughter, realizing he needed to explain. "When your mom was pregnant with you, a werewolf bit her. Turns out they were working for the family and wanted a child from the Campbell line, but seeing as she was already pregnant, they improvised. To make you one they would have to bite her in the stomach, and that still probably lacked any effect, but they tried. Then that demon bastard came along and dripped blood in your mouth, making it so you didn't have to kill to turn and you could turn on your own will. Well now that he's dead and out of the picture, they are here to collect."

"Dad, how did you know about all of this?" Madi winced, trying to distract herself from Dean pulling out the bullet and stitching her side.

"Your mom put it in a Journal, in case she died. She had it as life insurance so we would know what was out there if we ever had to fight it." Madi sat on the floor crying, all the family she ever really would need by her side.


	9. I Knew You Were Trouble

According to most traditions, the Rusalki were fish-women, who lived at the bottom of rivers. In the middle of the night, they would walk out to the bank and dance in meadows. If they saw handsome men, they would fascinate them with songs and dancing, mesmerize them, and then lead them away to the river floor to their death

Anyone who had seen the beautiful woman in the meadow would've thought she was an angel. Madi and Elena knew better though. As the woman sat on a flat rock in the middle of the flat grassy area near the falls she sang the same song they all did. "Come with me my lover, come to my wondrous home, and come join me my love." Most people couldn't resist the song meant to lure men to their deaths. Too bad they aren't most people.

"Madi is it a lady in white?" Elena sat on the branch next to her as Madi inspected the area around them. Deeming it all clear, she signaled at Elena.

"Nah, Rusalka, keep your ear plugs in though." She jumped from the branch doing a flip before landing like a gymnast. It had taken her a lot of time to perfect her techniques while Dean and Sam practiced shooting. Through trial and tribulation, Madi had proved her tactics to come in handy but it did help to be good with a gun too. Elena jumped, not so elegantly and landed close enough that Madi could steady her. They looked at each other nodding and proceeded to walk out to the meadow.

"My dear children, why don't you join me here in the meadow?" Madi smirked knowing the Rusalka didn't know what she was.

"Sure, but why don't you let me use your comb? My hairs kind of matted."

"Oh clever child." The Rusalki strutted towards the pair and Madi winked at Elena. Rusalka could conjure water as long as they had their combs so they had decided beforehand to get the comb.

"Wow you're so pretty," Elena started. "And your hair is so long and curly." The Rusalka, enjoying the complements moved closer to Elena. Madi hunched low, having shifted. She was being way too quiet given the fact that there were leaves everywhere. She launched for the Rusalka's hand, which held the comb. Launching herself, Madi braced for what she knew would be a hard impact. The hand that was once attached to the creature, the same one that held the all-important comb was now in Madi's mouth. Elena grimaced. "Madi that cannot taste good at all." Both girls ignored the shrill screams coming from the Rusalka's mouth.

"It doesn't thank you very much." Madi spoke, for the first time as a wolf. "Now we have about 5 minutes before that thing dies on its own, unless it can somehow get passed both of us and into the river." Madi snickered, thinking of how they had the advantage of being the ones closest to the river.

"You wretched children! You will pay for this! Sisters, help me!" Elena gulped and turned her head to face the now concerned wolf.

"Madi, what do we do now?" Madi shifted, looking at her brothers girlfriend thoughtfully. Dean is soooo going to kill me tonight, she sighed to herself. Mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of creatures she feared were about to come, she said a prayer out loud.

"Castiel, I need your help now. Please come find me in the meadow." She remembered she had to say where she was, just in case. After Cas had branded them all to protect them from anything finding them, also preventing himself from finding them, things had become difficult. Often Cas would call Dean asking for where they were, and was lucky when Dean actually answered his phone, something he rarely did. Hearing the swish of wings she didn't even bother turning around

"Cas, make it so nothing in the woods or the water heard her call." Madi didn't want to wipe out every creature that was squirming around the place, and she was afraid Cas might have done just that. She had the gut feeling that something needed her at that moment, probably just part of her pack wanting to make sure she was okay. She turned her full attention back to the horror stricken Rusalka.

"You both are creatures like me. Why sisters? Why do you chose to abandon your family?" The Rusalka stared dumbfounded at the two girls, not understanding the logic in their ways. "We are family, are we not?"

"First of all, yes, while Eve created all of us, I am not like the rest of my family. I am stronger than this, I chose to embrace my human side. Trust me, I had a lot going against me too. With the demon blood, and my wolf self, how do I manage to hold onto every ounce of humanity I have? Because, they are my family too, and I love them, and I do it for them." The Rusalka realizing her minutes were now numbered glared at the two teenagers standing in front of her, cursing to herself at her stupidity of not attacking them sooner. Collapsing to the ground, she sputtered out one last word.

"Ciera." Madi looks behind her to see a young girl standing there, her mouth gaping open at what she had just witnessed.

"Hey, sweetheart. This isn't what it looks like." Madi turned to console the horror stricken child in front of her.

"That was my mom." Madi can sense Elena tense up beside her, realizing what this meant.

"I'm sorry we had to kill your mom." Madi signaled to Elena. They were only attacking if she decided it was dangerous. "But she killed a lot of people."

"I know, she was a bitch. Every friend I made she killed." She walked past the two other girls to look at her mom's dead body. "Where's here comb though?" Madi looked down at her hand where the comb lay in her palm.

"Right here." Madi said, holding the fine piece of what appeared to be shell out to the now calm girl. Taking it, she smiled at Madi and began to walk back to the river. Madi turned to get her attention, wanting to ask more questions. "Hey, could you meet me here tomorrow." The girl nodded before diving into the ocean and smiling.


	10. Author Note

So I am creating a second spin off story about Madi and Cieras adventures, because I have come up with a lot of good stories but Like Nobody Else is about Dean and Elena. I am going to start that and then add more to Like Nobody Else BECAUSE they will be tied together in many spots. Also Elena will use her strange powers a lot. So sorry everyone.


End file.
